<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gonna keep this love by penelopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032205">gonna keep this love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopes/pseuds/penelopes'>penelopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice-of-Life-ish, Slutty Steph, Steph is Desperate for Dick, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopes/pseuds/penelopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klay is unfairly gorgeous in the morning light; his scruffy beard, his messy curls, his wide, tanned shoulders, his crinkly eyes, his pleased smile. It makes something in Steph’s chest weak.</p><p>Steph can’t help but smile at his dumb, hot face. “Hey,” Klay says, voice rough from sleep. The depth of it sends chills down Steph’s spine, makes him want to roll over and show his belly, like always.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” he smiles, and leans over to kiss Steph’s temple and gently squeeze his torso. Steph ducks his head and blushes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gonna keep this love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday, slut!</p><p>title from maggie roger's burning.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph wakes up to the warmth of the sun and pressure on the middle of his bare back. He snuffles into his pillow and stretches, arching his back. He turns his face into his pillow more and groans. Klay chuckles and pinches the little bit of fat on Steph’s side.</p><p>“Hey!” Steph squeaks, trying to jolt away from him. He doesn’t get too far though; Klay pulls him back toward him with a big, strong arm around his middle. Steph turns to look at him then. He is unfairly gorgeous in the morning light; his scruffy beard, his messy curls, his wide, tanned shoulders, his crinkly eyes, his pleased smile. It makes something in Steph’s chest weak.</p><p>Steph can’t help but smile at his dumb, hot face. “Hey,” Klay says, voice rough from sleep. The depth of it sends chills down Steph’s spine, makes him want to roll over and show his belly, like always.</p><p>“Happy birthday,” he smiles, and leans over to kiss Steph’s temple and gently squeeze his torso. Steph ducks his head and blushes.</p><p>Klay presses another kiss to the shell of his ear, then the sensitive spot behind it. It’s one of the quickest ways for Steph to bend to his will, run hot all over. Klay knows that just like he knows everything else about Steph. He ducks down and sucks a spot below Steph’s ear, pulling an involuntary whine out of Steph. Klay nips at the same spot, his teeth razor sharp on Steph’s skin. Steph’s mouth drops open against the pillow, tongue wetting the fabric of it.</p><p>Klay laughs not unkindly at the noises Steph makes; his breathy laugh sends more chills throughout Steph’s body. “Klay,” Steph whines, turning his head slightly to get a look at him. It dislodges Klay from his spot between Steph’s shoulder and ear. He smirks at Steph. Probably pleased with himself for turning Steph red and squirmy just from a few--what Klay would call innocent--kisses.</p><p>“What?” Klay asks, feigning innocence. He’s propped up on his elbow, a full six inches away from Steph now, smiling down at him, but his right hand is tucked under Steph’s boxers, squeezing his ass. Klay is trouble. There is nothing innocent about him.</p><p>Steph takes a second to try to calm himself down. It’s futile in the face of a shirtless Klay, his mouth red and wet from sucking marks onto Steph’s skin. His presence is overwhelming; the way he promises more with a look and a smile, if only Steph begs first. It’s his birthday; he’s not going to beg for anything on his birthday. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>He flips over suddenly so he’s looking up at Klay. Klay pulls his hand away and rests it on the bed between them. He raises an eyebrow questioningly at Steph.</p><p>“What’d you get me for my birthday?” Steph asks, folding his hands together and resting them on his stomach. He smiles up at Klay knowingly. He’ll get whatever he wants today--he always does, but today especially.</p><p>“Nothin’,” Klay says, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Steph rolls his eyes. “Try again.”</p><p>He tracks Klay’s tongue as it peeks out to wet his bottom lip. “A knuckle sandwich.” He finally says. He flicks Steph’s forearm.</p><p>Sometimes Klay is an asshole. Especially when he knows what Steph wants.</p><p>“You know what I <em>want</em> you to give me for my birthday?” Steph asks, suggestively. He stares at Klay, but Klay doesn’t let on that he knows anything. He raises his eyebrows and rakes his eyes up and down Klay’s body, zeroes in on his nipples, the hair in the middle of his chest, the shape of his pecs. Easy for it.</p><p>Klay laughs at that, a loud shock in the otherwise quiet of their bedroom. He looks down at Steph all crinkly-eyed. “What’s that?”</p><p>Steph narrows his eyes. He’s going to make him say it. Well, Steph’s never had a problem going after what he wants in life.</p><p>He sits up and knee walks over to Klay’s space. He pushes at his shoulder until he’s propped up against his pillows. Klay only smirks up at him, lets himself be moved around. Steph smirks back, then using Klay’s shoulders for balance, he settles into his lap.</p><p>He drops his weight down all at once, knocking a breath out of Klay. He squeezes his legs together on either side of Klay and laughs. Klay grunts and settles his hands on Steph’s thighs, tucking his fingers under his boxers.</p><p>Steph rocks back almost imperceptibly, rubbing his ass against Klay’s dick. Klay clocks it, though. Steph can tell by the way his grip tightens on Steph’s thighs. He does it again; this time there’s no denying what he’s doing--what he wants--what he’s asking for.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” He says, just to be sure Klay gets it. He can feel the heat of Klay behind him. Can feel him fattening up against Steph’s ass. Steph’s mouth waters thinking about how badly he wants it. About Klay rubbing up against him, ready to fuck him through their clothes because he’s so desperate for it; Klay pawing at his boxer to get them out of the way. Klay slipping inside of him, spreading him open on his dick. Giving him what he wants and then some.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says aloud. He drops his head against his chest, tries to get his bearings.</p><p>“Yeah,” Klay asks inanely, voice a little off kilter. He pinches the skin of Steph’s thigh. Steph presses up into the contact. “That what you want?”</p><p>Steph huffs and raises his head to look at Klay. His face is red and sweat is starting to bead at his hairline. “Yeah,” he breathes, the response nearly swallowed up by the sound he makes when Klay cants his hips behind him so Steph can feel how hard he’s gotten. “Yeah,” He says, emphatically.</p><p>“Show me how much,” says Klay. His voice has gained some urgency, breathy and rough.</p><p>Steph does. He swivels his hips, rubbing against Klay’s clothed dick. He grunts and does it again. Each time he moves backward, there’s Klay’s cock nudging against him. There’s Klay’s hands rubbing against his thighs, reaching up his boxers farther and farther.</p><p>Klay gets harder, if that’s possible. Or Steph gets easier, looser, sluttier. Because he can feel the pressure of Klay’s dick more. Can feel it nudging along his crack, like it wants at his hole so badly. Steph whines and falls forward against Klay. Klay braces him before he faceplants into Klay’s chin.</p><p>“Please,” Steph begs. He said he wouldn’t. But desperate times call for desperate measures. “Please, I need you to.”</p><p>Klay pants against the side of his head and nudges his way over to Steph’s mouth. He sneaks his tongue into Steph’s mouth and takes him. Steph feels electric--every inch of him is on fire. He pants and moans into the kiss, ruts against the hard planes of Klay’s stomach. <em>Please, please, please</em> he says with his tongue. He squeaks into Klay’s hot, wet mouth when Klay puts a hand down the back of his boxers and grabs an asscheek, spreading him.</p><p>He has to stop kissing him back at that. He can’t find words other than “please,” and “come on,” and Klay’s name. He could come, he thinks, with just this, if they keep it up. Frantically rutting against Klay’s stomach a perfect balance to the pressure of Klay’s cock rutting against his ass.</p><p>Klay isn’t satisfied with just that, though. Steph knows it. Why come in his boxers when he could come on Klay’s dick? He did say he wanted to get fucked, didn’t he. So, he knows, when Klay placates him, tells him, “shh, shh,” that there’s more to come. He’s begged enough; now Klay is going to let him have it.</p><p>“Raise up,” Klay says against the side of his face. Steph does, and Klay shimmies his own boxers down. When Steph settles back down, there’s the fire hot heat of Klay’s bare cock against his ass. “Ugh,” Steph groans, desperate for it. Klay ruts up against him, rubs the head of his cock at Steph’s hole through his boxers. “Oh,” he gasps, “oh. God.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Klay pants, no teasing left in him.</p><p>Klay manhandles him, pulling at the back of his boxers to get them down. He yanks at them until Steph’s ass is exposed. Then he pulls Steph’s asscheek to the side and the cold air hits his hole. Steph seizes up at that, desperate and aching for something more there.</p><p>Klay touches the tip of one of his long fingers to him to soothe him for now. All it does is make Steph crazier. He moves into the dry contact and whines into Klay’s sweaty neck.</p><p>“You need it, baby?” Klay asks, hotly. All Steph can do is nod and nod and nod. Frantic. “Bad?” he asks, somehow both hard up for it and seemingly calm and collected as he absently runs a finger at Steph’s most sensitive parts.</p><p>“Bad,” Steph hiccoughs wetly.</p><p>Klay pulls his hand away from Steph’s ass and pets his side with the other. “Lemme get some slick,” he says. “Then I promise I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>Steph rubs his face against Klay’s shoulder, flustered. He’s on the edge of a cliff and he just needs Klay to push him right off. He takes a deep breath, aware of how hard he is, how fast his heart is racing, how close he is to crying about it.</p><p>He shifts up onto his knees to let Klay budge up and reach into his bedside drawer. Steph takes the opportunity to get completely naked, inelegantly shimmying the rest of the way out of his boxers, and dropping them over the side of the bed. Takes the opportunity to breathe deeply.</p><p>Klay slicks up his fingers, and says, “C’mere,” so Steph does. He straddles Klay again, resting his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Klay gives his dick two quick strokes before reaching back with a wet finger and rubbing at Steph’s hole. Steph melts into it. The small reprieve for some lube settled him down just a bit; he’ll enjoy the journey more now, relish in the frantic energy, bask in the hotness of it.</p><p>Klay’s as gentle as he normally is, taking his time with Steph before he presses in. Steph gasps--he always gasps; every time he rediscovers how good Klay is--and relaxes into it. They work up a rhythm after a handful of seconds. He bears down and meets Klay’s finger, then two fingers.</p><p>His dick feels heavy and neglected. He wants to reach down and fuck into his fist, but not as much as he wants Klay to fuck him then reach for his dick like an afterthought, pull him off just to get it over with. Or ask Klay if he can and, only when he says yes, do it.</p><p>He keeps making little “ah, ah” sounds every time Klay presses in deep. He can’t help it; Klay’s fingers are long and thick, and then he adds a third, stretching Steph out, getting him sloppy wet with the lube.</p><p>“Okay,” he breathes, meeting Klay thrust for thrust. “Okay, I’m ready. Please.” He leans forward and licks into Klay’s mouth in some semblance of a kiss.</p><p>Klay ignores him. He keeps pumping his fingers into Steph, fast and then slow, before he rubs at his insides and pulls at his rim.</p><p>“Fuck. Okay,” he says a third time. Standing on the cliff edge again.</p><p>Klay takes pity on him, finally, and pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch. “Fuck, baby.” He sighs, taking a look at Steph. There’s no telling what he sees.</p><p>He must like it though. He grabs the lube, squirts some into his hand, and reaches down to his own cock. Steph can’t help it--he twists around to look back. He watches Klay expertly stroke his dick and twist over the head, smearing lube all over it. It’s such a good dick; the perfect dick for Steph. He moans.</p><p>That gets a chuckle out of Klay, who smacks Steph’s hip, as if to say, “Come on. Hop on.”</p><p>Steph doesn’t have to be told. Klay leaves his hand on Steph’s hip to steady him and uses the other to nudge up against Steph’s hole and push in.</p><p>It knocks the breath out of Steph. Klay stretched him out good, but his dick does wonders. He feels stuffed full and that’s just from the head. “Fuck. Oh. <em>God</em>,” he chatters, inanely. “Yes.”</p><p>He bears his weight down to assist, and when his ass meets Klay’s hips, he shudders. He takes a moment to catalogue all the tender spots Klay has claimed. It’s all of them; everything about him is also Klay’s.</p><p>Klay is so good. He stays completely still while Steph adjusts to the size and fullness of him. The only tell that his control is wavering is the way his fingers flex where they’re gripping onto Steph’s hips, knuckles white.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Steph says after a moment. He needs it, and he needs it bad. He arches his back which pushes his ass out more and makes it easier for Klay to fuck up into him.</p><p>Klay doesn't waste a second. He grunts and pulls out nearly all the way before fucking back up into Steph over and over again. Steph is dizzy with how good it feels. Klay doesn’t do anything halfway, and especially not this. He drills into Steph over and over again, until Steph’s crying out in ecstasy.</p><p>Steph leans back and props up on Klay’s knees, raises up off his dick and drops back down on it, taking over. He bounces on Klay’s dick, swiveling his hips to get him in as deep as he can go. He wants to be filled up; he wants to feel Klay’s dick in his stomach. He wants--a million filthy things.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m--” He can’t finish his thought. He doesn’t even know what he was going to say--what there is to say.</p><p>“Yeah, yes,” Klay murmurs, dick drunk, as he meets Steph with each thrust, screwing up into his insides.</p><p>“Come in me,” Steph manages, putting words to what he wants so desperately. “Fill me up--I need.” He pants. “You gotta. I need it.”</p><p>Klay groans and keeps fucking him. “Want me to fill up your tight little hole?”</p><p>“Yes,” Steph whines, near tears. Weak and oversensitive. It’s all he wants for his birthday.</p><p>Klay grips Steph’s waist and pounds into him relentlessly. The sloppy wet noise of Klay’s dick at Steph’s hole would embarrass him any other time, but right now, it’s the hottest sound in the world--second only to the way Klay grunts as he thrusts one last time and empties into Steph.</p><p>“Fuck,” Steph pants, falling forward again into Klay’s chest as he finishes. He squirms when Klay fucks his come deeper into him, the squelching sound loud in his ears. His dick is pressed tightly between his own stomach and Klay’s. There’s just enough friction to rub himself off, if Klay lets him.</p><p>Klay pulls out of him and Steph immediately misses the fullness. He whines against Klay and ruts a little. Klay quickly shoves two fingers back in his hole to plug him up. It satiates him, and makes his dick even harder.</p><p>“Can I?” He croaks, sure Klay knows what he’s asking for. Klay fucks his fingers in him loosely. “Yeah, birthday boy. Anything you want.”</p><p>Steph preens at that. He rubs off against Klay’s stomach, then slides a hand between them to grab his dick and pull himself off quickly. Between Klay’s fingers and how hard up he is, he doesn’t last long. He spills across his fist and Klay’s stomach.</p><p>Like a puppet whose strings have been cut, he faceplants against Klay’s chest, making an even bigger mess than there already was. Klay slips his fingers out and wipes them off on Steph’s ass. Steph is still so out of it that that’s not even disgusting yet. It will be in about five minutes, but not right now.</p><p>Right now, everything is still the hottest thing they’ve ever done. He doesn’t feel like he’s inside his body at the moment. He’s floating above it, basking in the afterglow of a really good lay.</p><p>He nuzzles into Klay’s neck and sloppily kisses his bearded jaw. Klay wraps his arm around Steph, doesn’t say anything about the mess they’ve made, just squeezes Steph against him, and palms the back of his head.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Steph says dazedly, but brutally honest.</p><p>Klay doesn’t say anything at first, just scritches his fingers in the hair at the crown of Steph’s head. Then he smacks a kiss to the side of his head, catching half of Steph’s ear. “I love you, too.” He clears his throat. “Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>Steph smiles, drunk off good sex and the love of his life. He could fall back asleep and knock out for another hour or two at least. He thinks he might; Klay won’t complain.</p><p>-</p><p>Steph wakes up again very elegantly--sweaty and in a puddle of his own drool halfway on Klay’s chest. “Ugh,” he smacks his lips and raises up. Klay groans and stretches; he peeks one eye open at Steph.</p><p>“Ugh,” Steph says, again, more dramatically. He looks down at the space between them--it’s a mess.</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Klay grunts, voice rough from disuse. He’s looking down at the sweaty, but dried mess on their stomachs.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> disgusting,” Steph reaches down to twist one of Klay’s nipples, but Klay catches his wrist before he can. He squeezes it once, twice, raises an eyebrow, then lets go. A warning for something potentially very sexy--for later.</p><p>Steph smiles, narrowing his eyes at the cockiness of Klay’s gaze. He leans down and kisses him quickly, a peck on his sleepy mouth. Klay turns it dirty, holds on to the back of Steph’s head and slips his tongue into Steph’s mouth.</p><p>Steph can’t help the weak little whine Klay pulls out of him when he does that. He pulls away after a long moment. Scratches his fingers through Klay’s beard, looks down at his wet, red mouth. He clears his throat, “Gonna shower.”</p><p>“Good, you stink.” Smirks. He has the audacity, then, to lounge back against his pillow, arm behind his head. Like he knows just how hot he is.</p><p>Steph inelegantly climbs over Klay, nearly tumbling onto his face when his foot gets stuck in the bedsheet. He catches himself against the side of the bed and preens in all his sunlit, naked glory.</p><p>Klay laughs at him like he’s the biggest idiot he’s ever seen. A match made in heaven, then.</p><p>“Best birthday present ever,” Steph teases, swatting at Klay’s hip before he walks to the bathroom.</p><p>Klay leers at him, all bedroom eyes and smirk, the whole way.</p><p>-</p><p>Klay hops in the shower when Steph is finished. While Klay showers, Steph goes downstairs to let Rocco outside and feed him. Rocco eats his fancy dog food and Steph goes about replying to a handful of birthday texts while he waits.</p><p>Rocco stares up at him pitifully when he finishes his food. Steph gives in; he grabs him one of his specialty dog treats.</p><p>“Shh,” he whispers, leaning down so Rocco can take the treat. “Don’t tell dad.”</p><p>Rocco is too busy chomping to acknowledge him further. Steph’s pretty sure he just became his favorite human, though, so he’ll take it.</p><p>Klay comes down the stairs not long after, looking unnecessarily hot. Everything about him is a problem for Steph.</p><p>“Ready?” He asks, grabbing his sunglasses and keys off the island. He reaches down and scratches the top of Rocco’s head, then looks up expectantly at Steph.</p><p>“Yep,” Steph pops the <em>p</em>. They’re going to Steph’s favorite place for brunch. Steph plans on eating his body weight in pastries then coming home and blowing Klay out by the pool. Maybe.</p><p>-</p><p>They choose a table outside on the patio. It’s a warm day for early March; the perfect weather. The sun peeks in and out from behind the clouds and there’s a breeze that threatens to blow their napkins away.</p><p>They order nearly half the menu, a full spread that covers most of the table. They eat and flirt--both of which are very good things for Steph. His stomach is full and his ears are red from the way Klay makes him blush over his pancakes.</p><p>Steph can’t stop looking at him while he eats. He’s so--he’s so good and hot in his stupid sunglasses, sucking picante sauce off his fingers. He can’t handle it--like, in his heart or his dick.</p><p>He stretches a leg out under the table until he can knock his foot against Klay’s shin. Klay looks up from his burrito and smiles, big and sunny, something just for Steph. Steph leaves his foot where it is and keeps eating his food.</p><p>-</p><p>When they get back home, Klay presses him up against the kitchen island. Gets all up in his space and ducks down to kiss him. “Oh,” Steph breathes against his mouth.</p><p>“What are you so sexy for?” Klay asks, nipping at his bottom lip.</p><p>“Hmm,” Steph smirks. He might have spent the whole ride home telling Klay what else he wants for his birthday.</p><p>Klay slides his hand between the counter and squeezes Steph’s ass, pulling him up and into his space. Steph’s mouth involuntarily falls open. Klay takes the opportunity to dip in for another dirty kiss.</p><p>They make out for so long Steph seriously considers letting Klay lay him out across the counter. He pulls away, panting. His world spins a bit then reorients itself on Klay. Always.</p><p>He looks up at Klay--he just looks at him. And Klay looks down at him, that dumb, sweet smile on his big, dumb, hot face. Steph has never felt so satisfied.</p><p>“Got something for you,” Klay finally says after a moment, pulling away.</p><p>“A knuckle sandwich?” Steph asks, leaning back against the island.</p><p>“Next year.” He opens the refrigerator. “I got you a cake.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Steph says. Klay turns around and he’s holding a cake box. Steph furrows his brow. “When did you get me a cake?”</p><p>Klay smiles, pleased with himself. He walks over and sets it on the island beside Steph’s hip. “Ordered it.” He shrugs. “They delivered it while you were showering. I’m lucky like that.” The more he speaks, the more pleased he sounds.</p><p>He flips the lid up and there’s a birthday cake. Steph doesn’t know why, but the thoughtfulness of the gesture sends him reeling. He didn’t expect a birthday cake on top of everything else. A birthday cake that Klay ordered in advance and hid in the fridge to <em>surprise</em> him with. Best birthday ever.</p><p>It’s one of those fancy cakes that has chocolate dripping down the sides and strawberries around the perimeter. In elegant, chocolate cursive it says, “happy birthday” on top. Steph stares at it for a long time. It’s so sweet.</p><p><br/>
He looks up and Klay’s leaning against the counter with candles and a lighter in his hand. There is a small smile on his face as he watches Steph. “Wanna light it?”</p><p>Steph smiles, “Yeah, ‘course.”</p><p>Klay goes about sticking candles in the cake and lighting them expertly. He pokes his tongue out in concentration, so he knows he’s serious. He only yelps once when he nearly burns a fingertip off.</p><p>“There,” he says, sucking on his fingertip. It takes a lot for Steph to pull himself away from that sight and look at his cake.</p><p>Klay doesn't sing to him because he's a giant, awkward idiot. But, he does say very sweetly, “happy birthday, baby,” then leans in for a soft kiss.</p><p>Steph kisses back easily and openly, imbuing the kiss with all the love and appreciation he can manage.</p><p>Then he blows out the candles, but turns out, they're trick candles so it takes five times before they finally burn out. Klay is laughing his ass off by the end of it. Steph threatens his life. That only makes Klay laugh harder.</p><p>Klay pulls the candles out of the cake and sets them aside. Then he cuts them a huge slice to share. The inside is chocolate which is Steph’s favorite, and it tastes really fucking good. It tastes even better when Steph swipes some frosting across Klay’s mouth then licks it off for him.</p><p>Klay doesn’t let him off easy. He kisses Steph back so thoroughly that the only thing Steph can taste by the end is Klay.</p><p>It really is the best birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate you for reading! lemme know what you think.</p><p>reblog <a href="https://collarboen.tumblr.com/post/645644563714916352/gonna-keep-this-love-stephen-curryklay">here</a> if you want</p><p>come chat with me <a href="https://collarboen.tumblr.com">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>